


Die Young

by MadSeason (naive_wanderer)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naive_wanderer/pseuds/MadSeason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah, Porrim, and preparation for a battle against Lord English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheesecake12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesecake12/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (I apologize for the Ke$ha lyrics... or do I!?)

. 

.

.

. 

.

.

. 

.

.

. 

.

.

. 

.

.

. 

.

.


End file.
